A user can edit or create a media presentation comprising video content using any number of software applications. Examples of media authoring applications include, but are not limited to, Adobe® Premiere® Pro® and Premiere® Elements™, available from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif. In an exemplary media authoring application, the user is presented a timeline view and one or more tracks for positioning video, audio, and other components (e.g., effects overlays). Video components may be represented in the tracks using one or more frames of the video.